LOVE CAN BE FOUND
by animeforever14-lover
Summary: kagome is alone in the group after naraku's death what happens to her when Inuyasha hurts her and his brother is the only one who can save her
1. kagomes misery

Kagome's POV

It had been five years since the jewel shard was recovered and the feudal era was back to normal. The half-demon Naraku was also defeated and all the miseries he had caused became normal. Miroku had gotten his hand out of his ancient legacy of the black hole. Shippo and Sango had taken their revenge from Naraku for killing their friends and families even though in the process of killing Naraku Sango had to kill Kohaku (her brother). Inu Yasha of course was more than happy now as he had Kikyo by his side and was also planning to mate her soon.

Come to think of it in these five years I have come to be known as many names: woman, wench, momma are some as there are too many more to list. Now sitting under the god tree I, Kagome Hirugashi wonder is their anything left for me to do in the past. I can very well go back to the future and live my regular life, go on dates with Hojo, sit and gossip with my friends but then I think what would happen to Shippo he like me was all alone in the group. Inu Yasha had Kikyo, Sango had Miroku and Kilala but I and Shippo are the only ones left to be noticed by the others. Sometimes when I used to return from my era I used to find Shippo in a pitiful state crying for me

saying that Inu Yasha was asked by Sango and Miroku to care of him while they went to Sango's village but Kikyo wanted to go for a stroll so they left.

This happened many times afterwards also and so today is the day I plan to break the news of leaving the group. I had discussed this with Shippo and he agreed with it saying he just wanted to stay with me. So gaining all the courage left in me I got up with Shippo on my side and went straight to Inu Yasha who was sitting in the tree with Kikyo and called out. 'Hey Inu Yasha! Come down here I want to talk to you.' A low growl erupted from him indicating that I was definitely annoying his peaceful moment.

'What do you want bitch don't you see I'm busy right now' 'Well yea but all your cuddling can be done after we have talked' 'feh fine make it fast'

'Well guys actually I and Shippo want to leave the group and go our separate ways'

'WHAT" and who do you expect to make the food and do the other chores'

'Let me make this straight Inu Yasha I'm not your servant or wasn't previously your shard hunter I am me. So now that you have your clay pot beside you and who you are going to mate why don't you ask her to make food for you.

Feh! Don't expect my Kikyo to do all these useless chores these are meant for you.

"Yea right why do you expect me to do all this I am leaving the group right now away from you and your whore of a clay pot."

That was the last string of his patience. No one expected him to do this. He hit me and with his claws scratched me on my stomach. That was all I could bear with tears welling down my eyes I ran away from them just knowing that Shippo was next to me.

Traveling through all the bushes and brambles I did get a lot of scratches but none could be compared to the one that my first love gave me. My eyesight was getting blurred due to the loss of blood and I knew I would fall and be the prey of some demon pretty soon. Suddenly I bump into something white not knowing what to do I said the last thing to say before I knew I would die 'Please save Shippo from him' and then I fainted.


	2. sesshomaru's discovery

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Five years since that hanyou died and the sacred jewel is complete. No one could have thought that my half-brother would have survived but he did which itself is a great sorrow for this sesshomaru. Along with Jaken's constant rambling and Rin's problems surrounding this sesshomaru doesn't look like the lord of the western lands

'Jaken take Ah-Un and come we are returning to the castle'. 'Yes, yes of course milord come now insolent child lets go come on now.'

Now seeing Jaken trying to persuade Rin to get up with the help of his stick this sesshomaru feels that Rin has become a daughter to me and that is why Jaken after mocking her always finds his face on the ground like he is now doing.

'Come Rin lets go', 'Yes Lord Sesshomaru, come on hurry up master Jaken or else we will get late because of you'

'Nfdnf.' 'Uh Lord Sesshomaru I think you are standing on master Jaken's head' said Rin innocently pointing out to the ground. Knowingly had this Sesshomaru stomped on Jaken's toad head which looked just as my brother, correction half brothers face which made this Sesshomaru even more to stomp of poor Jaken and not involve blood shed. Speaking of blood this Sesshomaru senses a powerful being near by and blood.

'Jaken take Rin and head to the castle this sesshomaru has business to attend'

'Yes, of course my lord. What a useless being is Rin who always needs protection. Come on Rin we have to go its Lord Sesshomaru's orders.'

Seeing Rin go with Jaken on Ah-Un at least ensures them safety. Now this sesshomaru has work to do going towards the forest wondering what being would enter the boundary of the western lands that too wounded.

Sensing the being to be coming that way only this sesshomaru stopped. Out of no where a human come out with cuts on her stomach and scratches all over body.

This sesshomaru recognized her as my brothers wrench but what could she be doing so hurt and that too in the western lands. Not knowing where she was going due to loss of blood she dashed into this sesshomaru and looking up only said 'Please save Shippo from him' and then fainted. This sesshomaru in his whole life has not been more surprised and for the first time in his life did anyone see such an expression on his face.

Regaining his composure he lifted the girl up when he heard a small voice

'Don't kill her please don't kill her.'

Today was definitely a day of surprises for the lord of the western lands.

First his half-brothers wrench and then a kitsune both of them injured and fainted.

He picked up the kitsune and walked towards his castle with a human and a kitsune. If anyone would have seen this sesshomaru now he was sure they would definitely feel had gone mad by taking a human into his castle and that to his brother's wrench but this sesshomaru did not care he wanted to know what had happened to the human and where was his brother.


	3. The pact

Sorry for the delay guys but here is the story back. As you know flashbacks are italics and present day are not italics.

Sesshomaru's Pov

This Sesshomaru has been wondering why in the seven worlds did he get the miko and her kitsune. Now entering this Sesshomaru's library I wonder what could have happened to the miko to land her in this state.

'Jaken get Yumi immediately for our guest here'

'Oh yes my lord who is this'

"None of your concern Jaken"

"Oh but my Lord that is… that is Inu Yasha's wrench"

"Yes, so she is we must treat her first and then do something to find my idiotic brother"

"Most definitely My Lord"

"Listen Jaken get Yumi and then go and find Inu Yasha"

"Yes my Lord and then we trade the wrench for Tetsusaiga. Don't we!"

"DO WHAT YOU ARE SAID JAKEN. Go and find Inu Yasha"

"Yea, yes yes ofco..."

"Please don't. Please don't call that good for nothing hanyou."

Sesshomaru's Pov

Standing outside my library was the kitsune who was always seen with the girl. The orange fur ball must be 7years or so in human age but he is definitely above 100 in demon years.

"What is it u want kitsune"

"Please Sesshomaru don't call Inu Yasha I am ready to do anything to avoid that to happen. Please!"

"Very well, Jaken go and call Yumi and take this miko to the guest bedroom we will decide about Inu Yasha later on."

"But My lord please don't do such a thing for a mere kitsune"

"jAkEn, Do you have a hearing problem."

"No. None my lord your order will be followed immediately"

"Sit down kitsune tell me how this miko landed in such a state."

"This is all that half-breeds fault"

"Care to explain this in more detail."

Shippo's POV

Knowing Sesshomaru's habit he is no one to care but if he can help me maybe I can defeat Inu Yasha.

"Well this all started when the last battle was on."

_Flashback _

_Naraku was slain and the day after you left Kagome put together the jewel shards and completed the shikon jewel. Everyone was very happy especially Inu Yasha. He asked Kagome to call Kikyo back. Everyone knew this would affect Kagome but Kagome without any sorrow got Kikyo back. Now as Inu Yasha spent more time with her Kagome used to go back and as I had no one to play with I used to go to Inu Yasha and Kikyo but they used to beat me up and throw me away. Kagome when used to return used to get very angry and sometimes used to have a fight with Inu Yasha. The fateful day the same thing happened _

Presentday

Pausing for this part to digest I looked at Sesshomaru. He looked thoughtful but only if you looked closely did you see a fire start to ignite in his eyes. A story of Kagome taking such form within sesshomaru is something new and rare. Oh! Oh! He caught me staring at him

"Go on Shippo, Shippo isn't it. Why did you stop?

Oh my god he called me by my name wonder why anyways let me continue or else he'll kill me here

_Flashback _

_I was getting bored so seeing Kikyo sitting and doing nothing I went to her. _

_"Kikyo can I play with you" _

_"Sure Shippo you are just like my kit" _

_"Yay, Thanks" _

_While I was trying to climb I slipped and my claws scratched her face. _

_"Ah what did u do you mutt how dare u spoil my face you son of a b…." _

_"What's the matter Kikyo?" _

_"Look Inu Yasha he spoilt my face." _

_"Why u... you spoilt my Kikyo's beautiful face" _

_'But Inu Yasha it was a mistake and it always happens with kagome" _

_But they didn't listen to me and beat me. Naturally when kagome came back she was mightily angry and in the fight when she told Kikyo as a clay pot he hit her next to unconsciousness" _

Present Day 

"So that's what happened and that's why I don't want kagome to go back there and I want to defeat him on any cost."

Normal Pov

"Hmm this Sesshomaru will help you as Inu Yasha has dirtied our name and no woman whether demon or human should be treated like this."

"Thank u sesshomaru"

"Let us sign a deal that ensures Inu Yasha's death and your freedom"

"I agree Sesshomaru I will make kagome also help u I promise and now I would like to see kagome."

Sesshomaru's POV

Seeing the kitsune sad and hurt it hurt me but I should not be hurt then why should I care whether the miko or kitsune stay alive or not.

So guys what do you think what should happen next. Should Inu Yasha be got into the picture by making him realize his mistake and Kikyo plotting against kagome or should we show some fight between Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru due to Kagome where Kagome is shown with Sesshomaru which instigates Inu Yasha. Please tell me your reviews and according to that I will write my next chapter


	4. a friend, a truth, a lover

Hey I hope you liked the story till now here's the next chapter

As you all know Italics is for flashback

The lines in slashes are thoughts.

The lines which are bold are lines in which the beast is talking.

In the demons the beast will be shown talking but in the case of Inu Yasha or any half breed both his conscious as well as the beast will be shown talking.

Kagome's POV

I think I feel a little groggy what a weird feeling. The last I felt like this was when I fell from the god tree.

Normal POV

Opening her eyes Kagome finds herself in a weird but gorgeous room. It would take at least three to four bedrooms in her era to match the size. The artwork on the wall was placed fabulously with intricate details. Pure peachy color with velvet color artwork was displayed throughout the wall. Mahogany furniture mostly a bed, dresser and a cupboard were the only occupants but side tables were also furnished beautifully. The window was the only item in the room which wasn't crafted wondering why Kagome got up to find the reason for this. On reaching the window anyone in Kagome's place would have realized why the window was barren and devoid of all the artistry. A beautiful garden stretched far and wide filled with different types of flowers in different colors and running between the flowers a stream with crystal clear water.

"Looks like Lady Kagome likes it here."

"Huh"

Kagome's POV

Actually that was the only sound I could come up with that time. Standing before me was I assume a fox demon. Though a fox she looked really beautiful with fiery red hair reaching waist length tied in a braid.

Trying to say something better I just said

"Who are you?"

The reply was just a smirk. Assuming the worst of this situation was that she was either going to have me for dinner or desert which ever suited her because judging by the sky it was way past lunch.

"How are you feeling?"

"Eh!" Oh so that means if I feel well she will eat me or else she will not Good. "Feel groggy." By saying this I expected her to go but no instead she started coming towards me having the only option behind me to run I charged there only to be caught by an arm.

"Don't you go anywhere I will not hurt you."

If that statement shocked me then the next statement gave me a heart attack.

"You are in Lord Sesshomaru of the west's house."

Normal Pov

"You are in Lord Sesshomaru of the west's house."

"Ok Lady who ever u are do u really know Sesshomaru he will never ever save me ever ever. Nah never."

"Well then believe it pretty soon I am Yumi your doctor so please stay calm."

"Fine I guess I can trust u. You can be considered as a friend."

Such a strange girl she has just met me and considers me as her friend.

"So how did u land up here?"

"Well u know Sesshomaru's half-bother."

"Yeah that idiot Inu Yasha."

"Yeah well I kind of loved him."

"Loved who? You were out of your mind or something. Anyways did I hear a past tense there?"

"Yea he loves Kikyo the priestess of the Shikon who died."

"Ok so continue."

"Well it's a long story of five years."

"So tell me we have time till dinner."

"Ok! This all started on my sixteenth birthday when I fell down the enchanted well and met Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Shippo, Oh! God were is he."

"That kitsune, he is talking with Sesshomaru don't worry."

"If u say so."

"So then I broke the sacred jewel and there started our adventure………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..and the last I remember is smashing in something white and fainting."

"That was a sad story, if I was in our place I would have finished that half breed."

"I don't get it Sesshomaru hates humans and half-breeds so I thought everyone hates them in this castle but u behave differently."

"I'll tell you a secret, I know Sesshomaru since he was a kid we are close friends if not best friends. The main reason for Sesshomaru's hatred was because of his mother"

"Huh"

_Flashback_

"_Mother, Mother this Sesshomaru aced in sword fighting as a gift father is giving this Sesshomaru a surprise." A young Sesshomaru ran up to his mother. _

"_Really Sesshomaru that is very good."_

"_Isn't it dear, and it is a surprise for you too." Inutaisho said coming in the gardens were the mother son resided. _

"_You always said u couldn't confide in the maids in the fear of betrayal so here is someone Izayoi come in please."_

_A beautiful maiden walked in with a small kid close behind._

"_Sesshomaru, this is your brother Inu Yasha and dear this is Izayoi. I hope u both are happy"_

"_Yes dear very happy now if u excuse me."_

I think only Sesshomaru noticed that he and his mother started getting neglected. When Inu Yasha used to even do a small attack his father gave him gifts. It was another day like that when Sesshomaru became the ice prince

_Flashback_

"_Mother, Mother where are you."_

"_Opening the door of his mother's room he saw a half-breed killing his mother."_

"_NOooo, Mother."  
"Shut up kid don't scream your mother was loved by me but she married your stupid father so now at least she will not belong to him._

_Sesshomaru couldn't control his temper and_

"_You insolent creature."_

_Removing the sword and putting all the youkai energy possible in it he swiftly killed the half-breed._

_When his father returned _

"_Oh no my dear wife, Izayoi take Inu Yasha and go to the village save yourself I don't want u to be hurt."_

"_How dare u father, here my beloved mother is dead and u are only bothered of this human wrench."_

"_Behave Sesshomaru Behave."_

"_My Lord, the southern kingdom is on the warpath as the southern king wants to take Queen Izayoi as a prisoner."_

"_Coming, we will talk about your behavior later."_

_But after that day he did not return the Inu taisho had fallen. That day was the last day I saw Sesshomaru cry._

"_I am really sorry Sesshomaru."_

"_All because of me everyone is dead Father, mother and that is because I didn't slay those humans and half-breeds."_

"_Sesshomaru…"_

"_NO now I have to rule I don't have time for all this. Goodbye Yumi."_

Present Day

"And that was the last of Sesshomaru and the start of the ice prince."

"That's such a sad story I never considered Sesshomaru's side of story only thought that Inu Yasha's was sad."

"That's why I say hear both sides of the story to decide."

"Yea"

"By the way your isn't a good one either, with that stupid hanyou hurting you."

"Hmm. He must have forgotten me also till now."

/ Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku did you forget me, don't you remember me to come and find me where I am. I guess I am no one to you /

**With Inu Yasha**

\Why do I feel so bad or as if something's missing.\

**You are missing Kagome you idiot.**

\Shut up she told Kikyo a claypot whereas she is alive now.\

**Its not me who is stupid it is you Kagome is the one I love.**

\You are me and I love Kikyo not Kagome.\

"Inu Yasha will you stop doing that." An irritated Sango spoke up.

"Doing what" An already confused hanyou retorted.

"You were growling since the time you were up there Inu Yasha, if something is disturbing you tell us we may help."

"I...I am missing Kagome." Everyone surrounding was staring no staring was not a right word gaping at him which caused his ears to go flat, and then he heard something which made him angry too.

"If you were so worried of her u should have kept her and let me go, and don't you remember what she told me a clay pot, a bitch and still u say u miss her. Disgusting." Shouted Kikyo as if all her anger was removed today.

"Listen Kikyo I love u and Kagome is my only best friend who I most foolishly hit, it's decided we go hunt for kagome and then get her back."

"Hmm."

"So gonna go to hunt Kagome interesting." A voice spoke from the trees."

"Grrr what's with you Amaro."

Amaro was also from the wolf tribe and was introduced to the group by Koga he also told

Amaro about his love for Kagome and how she made him realize his duty. Almost instantly Amaro was enchanted by Kagome and when she did not respond like normal girls did to him he took it up as a challenge. Even after Koga trying to explain that it would not work he did not give up: A simple reason – Amaro was considered the most handsome prince, yes prince he was the prince of the Eastern Lands and knew Koga from childhood. When he was introduced to the group even Sango had a crush on him but not Kagome. Now that Inu Yasha angered Kagome he thought he would persuade her to take care of her.

"Always losing her I suppose but I have information about her. Some of the wolves saw her running all tattered in the forest and sensed a demon near her."

"What."

"Don't worry she is not dead but I am afraid I don't know where she is."

"So what are u trying to indicate?"

"That we go and together search the whole of Japan for her. As I am a prince I can request the Lords to stay in their lands."

"Only for this time fine."

Miroku's POV

What does Inu Yasha mean by only this time I hate him. I had tried to remove Sango's thoughts about him and now he is back again. Why is she grinning she never has grinned for me. Okay if this is a challenge I accept it lets see who will have Sango's hand.

Amaro is just a fictional character created by me. I thought it was always used that Koga is after kagome but something different was wanted by me so I used Amaro. I don't know Sesshomaru's mothers name so I just used dear in its place.

Please review and THANK YOU all for the wonderful reviews got by all of you.


	5. A talk, Amaro's plan

Hey I hope you liked the story till now here's the next chapter

As you all know Italics is for flashback

The lines in slashes are thoughts.

The lines which are bold are lines in which the beast is talking.

In the demons the beast will be shown talking but in the case of Inu Yasha or any half breed both his conscious as well as the beast will be shown talking.

* * *

"Oh and that is the meeting room where all the dignitaries meet."

"Uhm Yumi may I ask you the reason why are you telling me each and every room present here."

"Well because you'll be staying here for at least a week, Oh and that is the door to the dining room."

Entering the dining room Kagome sees a long table. Couldn't tell it as a dining table but a coffee table sounded good. On the head of the table sat Sesshomaru and on the left side of the table sat Rin. On seeing the person on the right Kagome couldn't contain herself she shouted.

"Shippo, you are safe thank god I was so worried."

"Miko, firstly you enter late for dinner and then disturb the peaceful silence of this Sesshomaru's castle. A troublesome creature you are no wonder even my half brother was irritated by your behavior."

"Hold it Mister I just got sentimental after seeing my kit and please when did Sesshomaru of the west side his brother or suddenly did the brotherly affection come to life." Kagome answered with tears threatening to spill out.

"Miko you are crossing your limits." Sesshomaru stood from his seat red seeping in his eyes.

"Limits what limits are you talking about you were…."

"Forgive Kagome for her saying Sesshomaru-sama I ask for your forgiveness." Said Shippo sadly

"Shippo…." A shocked kagome could only stare at him

Smirking over his victory Sesshomaru responded "Sit beside this Sesshomaru miko I have questions to ask you."

Sighing Kagome went and seated herself to the left of Sesshomaru and began serving herself food. To shocked too say anything Sesshomaru just continued eating his food.

Smirking while seating herself Yumi was having a talk with herself

**Looks like she is unknown to the fact that to the left of the ruler only his mate is allowed to sit. But Sesshomaru hasn't said a thing so that means he is comfortable. Looks like Sesshomaru is unaware of the fact that he is started to take a liking towards Kagome. Maybe she is the one who can unlock this demon lords locked heart. Hmm I think we should do something but without them coming to know for starters to do something to get them together. Huh Oh Sesshomaru is calling.**

"Yea, Sesshomaru what where you saying."

"The kitsune has requested this Sesshomaru's assistance in slaying Inu Yasha and that means the miko is to be trained too. A useless miko is no use against that half –demon."

"Absolutely Sesshomaru Kagome needs to learn and I know just the person to teach her."

"Very well tell him to reach the dojo at eight am sharp tomorrow this Sesshomaru doesn't like late comers."

"Of course Sesshomaru."

"Good now I expect u to rest." Saying this Sesshomaru got up and headed to the door."

"Uh Sesshomaru, you have to report at the dojo at eight am sharp u know Lord Sesshomaru of the west doesn't like waiting. So don't let me down come at eight sharp."

"Grr Yumi are u trying to make a fool out of me."

"No, Sesshomaru I was just saying that your brother is powerful and only u can kill him so kagome should know someone who can really harm Inu Yasha that's why I asked u. I hope u get it."

"Hm tomorrow in the dojo at 8." Saying this Sesshomaru left the dining area. Soon followed by Rin who went with a servant to her room.

"Good that jerk left." Kagome replied picking up the chopstick and started eating.

"Kagome talk with respect he is going to help us defeat Inu Yasha."

Shippo retorted in an unshippo manner.

"Shippo what's gone into u we don't want to kill Inu Yasha we just want to make him see it is wrong and have u forgotten how many times he has tried to kill us. An alliance is made with that person who u trust and I don't trust Sesshomaru. Shippo I wouldn't mind letting Inu Yasha stay alive but I would mind working with Sesshomaru." An exasperated Kagome answered.

"Kagome even though u don't like Lord Sesshomaru I have promised him that u will help us kill Inu Yasha…"

"But Shippo…"

"No Kagome please once listen to me please once listen to your so called adoptive kit. I know I am a kid but please listen just this once."

"Ok Shippo just this once I will help u in sl sla slaying Inu Yasha. Now, at least finish eating your food."

"Ok."

Unaware to Kagome and Shippo Sesshomaru was listening to the conversation. The only person aware of this was Yumi who smirked inwardly knowing that it was better for Sesshomaru to see Kagome's different feelings.

Sesshomaru's POV

He wanted to know what would happen and how would the girl react. He was intrigued by the girl. She was the one who broke the jewel, she was the one who pulled out the Tetsusaiga, she was the one who adopted a child at such a young age and a demon child no less, she was the one who made Yumi to talk so much in there first meeting only, she was the one without whom the group looked gloomy that was another thing that intrigued him where did she go sometimes. He liked that a human listened to a demon but the point here was she thought if she didn't listen the only thing she was living for would not talk to her. He also didn't miss the slight slip of words when she was talking about slaying his brother. That was the only thing he was angry about on how could she still love and respect a person who almost killed her. But why was he feeling angered by his brother getting more attention

**Simple because Kagome is giving the attention.**

What do u mean by that.

**You like Kagome. No, even more than that love her.**

Nonsense a wrench that to a used one who is a miko is not acceptable by this Sesshomaru.

**Oh! Then what is it that attracts u to the girl.**

Questions which will be answered shortly and that to personally by the miko.

-----------With Inu Yasha and group---------

"Inu Yasha can we rest now I am tired." Kikyo said in a mournful tone.

"Ofcourse, Guys we will rest."

"Hmm ok Inu Yasha."

….WITH INUYASHA AND KIKYO….

''Why Inu Yasha."

"Why what Kikyo."

"Why did u want to go meet Kagome and get her back from wherever she is."

"Well Kikyo nothing like that it is just she is the only real friend I had yea even though she insulted u and all that. Tell me Kikyo what happened that day when Kagome left I just remember her coming to me to tell me something and then I wake up on the tree with everyone looking disgusted with me except u. Miroku and Sango just say yes and no or suggest things when asked they don't even talk to me."

"Oh Inu Yasha you didn't do anything it was their fault all the time. That day Kagome came and told u that she was irritated by me and that I used to irritate everyone she wanted me to leave u so that she could mate u. "

"What are u saying Kikyo Kagome could never do a thing like that she knows I love u and even mated you, she accepted it."

"Yeah Inu Yasha I know all that but that's a external feeling internally she detests me after all she is my incarnation she has half my souls so the things I want she will also want. Isn't it Inu Yasha."

"Hmm But.."

"Shh Inu Yasha u ask a lot of questions now look into my eyes what do u see."

"Kikyo what are u doing."

"Inu Yasha u are seriously a troublesome pup now instead of being troublesome be my obedient pup and kiss me let those humans and that filth of a demon see us."

"Huh yes Kikyo."

In a trance Inu Yasha unknowingly kissed Kikyo. This was a power Kikyo had learnt from Naraku to hypnotize people and as she hated Inu Yasha's so called friends and her incarnation even though Inu Yasha thought highly of them she wanted them to be killed and not by herself but by their dear friend Inu Yasha.

……………With Sango, Miroku and Amaro…………….

"That Jerk first of all he comes and tells us he misses Kagome and wants to meet her now he is sitting on the tree kissing Kikyo. Earlier I thought Kikyo was mad but now I am sure Inu Yasha is mental."

Sango was almost on the verge of killing Inu Yasha, she even readied her hirakatsu while trying to get up to kill him.

"Sango dear calm down we all know Inu Yasha is mad but what can we do now we only expect to find Kagome and ask for her forgiveness."

"Listen monk u think after giving a lady so many tears she will accept your forgiveness. Even though kagome is special she also has a limit till she can bare after which no lady will listen."

"Calm down Sango I am sure Kagome will listen to us and if not us then u after all she considers u a sister and I am sure u have the capability to make her agree." Amaro interjected.

''Thanks Amaro u really make me feel better."

"You are welcome"

Miroku's POV

"U really make me feel better."

What does Sango think I was doing but no she will go and tell thanks to Amaro who obviously cares for Kagome and not Sango but no my Sango will only listen to that wolf. Oh! Come on wasn't I there whenever she needed me but no she will go after only Amaro. I really hate Amaro and where does he think is he going.

Normal POV

"I can't stand Inu Yasha Sango I will go to see something for our dinner ok."

"Yea thanks Amaro u are so kind."

"See monk how kind Amaro is he must be tired running u and I came by Kilala but he ran. Atleast u should be so good as to go and find food for us."

"Hmm."

Amaro's POV

Hmm I can still hear Sango telling the monk to cut it and do my work So sweet how girls fall for me but Kagome no she never has even seen the way other demon women or mortal women do. That is why I am attracted to her. Koga was foolish enough to listen to her to mate Ayame and he did just that thinking Kagome didn't love him. But he was a fool love doesn't happen it is made to happen. The other thing is that half-breed, I detest half-breeds but if I mate Kagome will we have half-breed pups. No, Ayame's grandpa had taught us that it will not happen.

_Flashback_

"_Grandpa u mean to say that if a wolf demon mates with a human they will not produce half-demons." A young Ayame sitting on her grandpa's lap was listening to him about humans, demons and their unity along with Amaro, Koga and some other demons._

"_No my child they will produce half-breeds but if any demon mates with a miko they will produce full-demons and very powerful ones."_

"_Ooh really grandpa that's great."_

Present Day

Yes I remember clearly there is no problem if I mate Kagome

**Mate Kagome now, make her love u. **

Of course I will do that but if she doesn't love me and doesn't accept me then I will be depressed.

**Then take her by force do it.**

No she can purify me. No, I need a substitute ready if Kagome doesn't agree. Hmm the demon slayer Sango will be good.

**No, no produce half-breed.**

Who said I will mate with her she will just be my play thing my concubine till I find a worthier mate.

**Hmm good very good. **

Oh our future plaything is calling us lets go.

Normal PoV

"I promise u beast if Kagome doesn't become ours we always have Sango to play with. Keep your eyes open beast we may not be able to use Sango for a long time so find another concubine side by side. Lets hurry and catch our meal for our concubine." Amaro was heard saying this out loud.

Miroku's POV

"I promise u beast if Kagome doesn't become ours we always have Sango to play with. Keep your eyes open beast we may not be able to use Sango for a long time so find another concubine side by side. Lets hurry and catch our meal for our concubine."

When I heard this it took me all my strength to keep myelf from purifying him. He thought of Sango in such a wasteful manner. He was going to make my Sango his mistress, his plaything. I swear if I have not I will surely kill him. I'm lucky Lady Kaede taught me and Kagome to hide our scents or else I couldn't have come to know of his sick plans. Anyways I should go back the other way or else he will realize I must have heard him.

* * *

I would like to answer some reviews

**stream of tears**- Actually Koga has already mated with Ayame so Koga will not be seen going after Kagome instead will be seen helping her with her feelings as a friend. Thank u for your reviews.

**Lisa – **Thanks Lisa I really look forward to more reviews from u and will surely use your tips to continue the story.

I hope u all like this and I am going to post really soon.


	6. the truth

Hey I hope you liked the story till now here's the next chapter

As you all know Italics is for flashback

The lines in slashes are thoughts.

The lines which are bold are lines in which the beast is talking.

"Morning Kagome." Shippo stated entering Kagome's room.

"Shippo what are you doing up so early, I always thought you got up after I used to get up. Another thing Shippo you are acting as if you are a fully grown child. Even yesterday you acted the same."

"I'm not a kid anymore I was training in the dojo and Kagome I'm a demon not a child who is supposed to be 100 years in age which is comparatively quite old in human standards."

"But Shippo…"

"Kagome I understand I'm hurting you but we have to fight Inu Yasha. Anyways Kagome Yumi has told you to get dressed for training. Your dress is in the cupboard."

"I understand. I'll be out in fifteen minutes."

"Now where is that dress. Ah! Here it is."

Kagome removed a beautiful dress from the wardrobe. It was very impressive with the material ad the work put in it. It was like Sango's costume only grayish in color with a crescent moon on its back She tied her hair in a ponytail. Completing her dressing Kagome stepped out of her room.

"Wow Kagome you look ready for a fight. Come on let me show you to the dojo."

"Thanks Yumi. And yes lets go to the dojo I don't want a bad opinion of Sesshomaru which may cause Shippo to have a bad opinion of me. This is quite a big house with lots of passages. Looks less like a castle more like a maze doesn't it."

"True it does but that's why some one will be there to guide you."

Turning left right and going through various doors they reached a door with two swords on it.

"This is the dojo your fight starts behind these doors. Best of luck I can't go ahead of this."

"Ok thanks Yumi lets see what this holds."

Entering the dojo she saw a big patch of land which was open from the top. The walls were made of solid rocks which couldn't be easy to break even after Inu Yasha used his Tetsusaiga. On one wall there where a line of weapons kept hung to be chosen from.

Kagome walked towards and went straight to the bows and arrows but as she touched it her hand repelled as if it where something hot. Surprised by this she touched each and every weapon getting the same feeling finally she reached a twin dagger which she felt inviting. She was about to take it when Sesshomaru entered making her turn to face him.

"Looks like you are on time Miko."

"Hmm well you are not."

"You dare question this Sesshomaru's attendance. Did you forget I am helping you to kill the hanyou?"

"Help! Oh that, that is because Shippo wanted your help. I am least interested in your help and its better if we continue with what we are here for."

"Fine choose a weapon from the wall of weapons. Remember they are the weapons of honor."

"Huh!"

"These weapons belong to important officials and past ladies of this castle. And try to choose a weapon from the sword family."

"Wow! Fine but isn't a bow and arrow fine."

"Humans are really silly, if you are fighting Inu Yasha do you assume lodging a bow and throwing it will take you less than a second. If so then you are incorrect a sword or dagger is better."

"OK if you say so fine I'll choose these twin daggers."

"May I ask you why you chose that wrench?"

"No you may not because of a simple reason that you don't spell my name correctly my name is Kagome. If it's so difficult break it and say KA...GO...ME. See so simple."

"Hmmm fine Kago...me why did you choose this weapon."

"Well before you entered I was trying to take a weapon from your wall of weapons and all other weapons didn't let me touch them except this why did you ask."

"This was this Sesshomaru's father's gift to his mother for her protection. This is the strongest weapon among the others and even this Sesshomaru is unable to hold this. Even any other high ranked lady can not touch it."

"Really than I can consider myself lucky."

"Always carry this weapon with you for your safety. Today we will just do some basics. There is a small cupboard near the door which contains a bow and arrows try practicing this first I would like to see your skills."

"Hmm fine."

Sesshomaru went and stood next to a pillar while watching the miko's action.

"Miko tell me…"

"Kagome."

"Hmm Kagome you do not come from this time."

For a fraction Kagome almost stopped walking but resumed it soon after. "What makes you think that I am not from this era?"

"Your dress is none like I have ever seen. Your manners are unladylike, you face men without any fear unlike ladies here do. Your vocabulary and tone is something never heard. Also you look and sound educated."

"Looks like you are observing me a lot. Yea I am not from this era and since I am making an alliance with you it is only fair to tell you everything. I come from 500 years in the future where I think there are no demons only humans. In my time everyone has to have minimum education. The talk of my boldness is that my mom has always taught me to never feel weak in front of anyone."

"Tell me Kagome why did you adopt Shippo he is from another species and a demon one no less. You could have left and gone home to your time after defeating Naraku."

"True I could have done that but Shippo is a kid and he treats me like a mother if I left him I am sure Kikyo would have made Inu Yasha kill him."

By this time Kagome had got the bow and arrows and with Sesshomaru's permission had started firing arrows on the target.

"You seem to have been not against Inu Yasha. Even after he almost killed you even though the kit is totally against him."

"True Shippo is against him. He is a demon I am a miko and in these five years my miko powers have increased wildly. Inu Yasha hasn't done anything it was all because of Kikyo's powers that he is acting like this. Kikyo has put a spell on Inu Yasha."

"Why did you get her back then and waste the Shikon on such a woman. How could you trust her?"

Kagome just lowered her bow and looked at him. "Trust. How can I trust you also, you hate humans still you are helping me how can I trust you."

"True I hate humans and it will be difficult for you to trust me that is why I want to keep a condition in front of you that from now on we shall never be enemies. Is it fine but in respect to that every secret should be told by both of us."

"You mean like friends." Kagome replied dropping her bow on the ground and running towards him. "Deal provided you listen to what I say carefully and then promise me never to tell anyone this without my permission. Oh! One more thing don't harm Inu Yasha please. If Shippo asks then just ignore him and tell I am not ready Ok. Pleease."

"Hmm." Answered sesshomaru while watching Kagome return back to her bows notch an arrow and shoot it with her purifying power in it.

Sesshomaru's POV

**Doesn't she look good like this?**

What do you mean and why do you want to express your opinions on the miko.

**Now that she has answered all your questions why don't you go and tell her to stay with you.**

Why should I ask her to stay with me? I have to go and kill Inu Yasha and then she can go her way.

**You will not do such a thing she will stay with us and you are not killing Inu Yasha.**

Why of course I will kill him.

**Kagome doesn't want him dead so we will respect her wishes.**

But he is a wor….

Normal Pov

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru… were did you fly off to."

"Huh." Seeing Kagome in front of him waving her hand like crazy he was got out from his trance. "Why are you waving your hands like this have you gone crazy?"

"I, crazy you spaced out and you are blaming it on me."

"Very well what where you saying."  
"Hmm I was saying that two years after defeating Naraku we had finished contemplating on what to do with the jewel. Inu Yasha had a wish to get Kikyo back so in the end I agreed and got her back. But there is a story in the time when I asked the wish and when the wish was fulfilled which till date no one knows. You are the first person I am telling this so please hear it carefully because it is going to affect all our futures."

"Continue." Seeing Kagome sit on a platform facing him Sesshomaru answered.

"Very well hear me out and if you have any questions ask it on the way of the story only. Ok."

"Hmm."

"All this started the day I passed out of school and had come back in this era to tell everyone about this that Inu Yasha intervened."

_Flashback _

"_The best part was there was no lecture only fun. It's great passing out." A very excited Kagome was telling Sango._

"_Hey wrench enough of the silly talk there is a lot of things we have to talk about."_

"_Inu Yasha SIT!!! How many times have I told you to use my name and what things do we have to talk. "_

"_Firstly the jewels complete so ask for a wish. Try to ask my wish to get Kikyo back." Inu Yasha retorted getting up from the crater.'_

"_INU YASHA" Both Sango and Miroku screamed they knew Kagome loved Inu Yasha but he was too blinded to know._

_Instead Kagome just got up and stood in front of Inu Yasha kissed the jewel and asked it with all her heart to get Kikyo back. A flash of white light which blinded everybody gave way to a very much alive Kikyo._

Present

"But the shard does not fulfill a selfish request and what Inu Yasha asked was a selfish one." Sesshomaru interjected

"True Sesshomaru that is true but in this case it is not selfish as Inu Yasha didn't ask the jewel I asked and I am making a selfless request."

"That half-breed never learns."

"Any ways I was saying that between the time Kikyo appeared and the white light appeared must be a few seconds but a lot of things happened between that."

_Flashback_

_Kagome was falling in a deep hole she was having the assumption that getting Kikyo meant that she had a straight ticket to hell. Suddenly white light surrounded her and she was in a field of flowers. A lady sitting in the midst of the field beckoned to her._

"_Who are you? Where am I. Am I dead or alive. Is…"_

"_Hush child so many questions at once. My name is Midoriko you are in the place unknown to any living being. This is the place I am trapped for so many years. Oh! And you are perfectly alive no need to worry."_

"_You are Midoriko. Wow!! How come you are in this place weren't you dead and why is this place unknown to any living being."_

"_Kagome listen to me carefully. This place is the land between life and death, heaven and hell. Look behind you what do you see."_

"_Darkness."_

"_And in front."_

"_Light."_

"_Underneath you" _

"_Earth."_

"_Exactly. The darkness behind you is hell and light in front of you is heaven. Underneath you have earth, life and here we are in the passage of death."_

"_So why are you here?"_

"_Because of my soul."_

"_Your soul."_

"_Yes my soul which you and Kikyo share."_

"_What."_

"_Kagome everyone in this world has a good side and a bad side of their soul. During the battle when the shikon was stolen my soul also split into two parts good and bad. After many years Kikyo was born she contained my soul but mind you the bad part of it. When she died the bad part was free again. 500 years later Kagome was born who contained the good part of my soul. As they say good always attracts bad so when the bad part of my soul came to understand about the good one it used whatever means to find itself of its last owner. Thus Kikyo became a walking dead. Kagome remove this out of your head that you are Kikyo's reincarnation. No you and Kikyo both are my incarnation with a good as well as bad side."_

"_So is it wrong that I asked for the wish."_

"_No in fact it is correct. If Kikyo is alive my soul will be together good as well as bad. Kagome Naraku was just a puppet there is a worse evil out there who created Naraku and used to supply him power from time to time. You have to finish this evil so that the shikon shard will be whole."  
"Whole but how it is already whole now."_

"_No Kagome the shikon can be said as my soul so my soul should be together so that the shikon the real shikon can come to life. For which Kikyo has to die after the evil is killed."_

"_No, Inu Yasha will be devastated."_

"_He will be but the Kikyo now also is the same like she was before but an illusion is created so that no demon or anything else recognizes her and to get the real enemy out. When this is over you will itself come to know the wishes to be asked from the shikon. Now go my child and find your destiny. Go"_

"_But Midoriko, Mido…"_

"_Kagome, Kagome wake up." An anxious Shippo was trying to wake kagome up._

"_Huh Shippo what happened."_

"_Kagome we thought you were dead. After the light Kikyo appeared and you were on the floor saying Midoriko's name is everything ok."_

"_Yes Shippo everything is fine, say you said Kikyo was here where is she."_

"_Uh! Kagome she's there with Inu Yasha."_

_/why that Inu Yasha why couldn't he come and ask me how I was instead of getting all lovey dovey with Kikyo/_

"_Don't worry Sango lets go and welcome her."_

Present time

"So that's what happened out there. Huh! Sesshomaru" Kagome opened her eyes and almost shouted seeing him stand in front of her sniffing her.

/doesn't he look **CUTE**/ not at all

"No need to shout like that I was just sniffing you to see if you were saying any lies"

"Oh! Great."

"Hmm if this story is tr…"

"Lord Sesshomaru Yumi is calling you and Lady Kagome for breakfast."

"Rin how many times have I told you not to enter the dojo."

"Sorry Lord Sesshomaru but Yumi told Rin to do so. Oh and Rin's letter has reached."

"Has it Rin very well we are coming. We will continue later Kagome."

"Ok as you wish."

/I wonder what she means by letter/

--

WESTERN PALACE GARDENS a few hours before

"Oh! Rin can't we play anything new I am getting bored of running around and making garlands."

"Oh no Yumi Rin is having a lot of fun but if you say so lets write a letter."

"A letter."

"Yea once when Rin was remembering her parents Lord Sesshomaru told Rin to write a letter then tie it to the branch of the biggest tree so that the message reaches heavens where Rin's parents reside."

"Hmm ok let's do it."

After a few minutes

"Rin has finished the letter."

"Me too."

"Ok now see how it goes WOOOO."

"Wow very good."

"Now your turn Yumi."

"Rin go and tell the servants to prepare breakfast."

"But your letter."

"It's a secret Rin."

"Oh ok."

"Rin listen carefully go and tell the servants to prepare breakfast stand there till it is made and then go tell Sesshomaru and Kagome to come for breakfast."

"Okay."

"Oh and Rin tell the messenger to come here."

"Alright."

**Hmmm even a demoness of a high rank like me should have a little fun after all it is really boring sitting here and doing nothing. This letter is going to be the climax in Sesshomaru and Kagome's story. And my ace to get them together.**

"Lady Yumi you called."

"Yes take this letter to a group which must be currently near the western borders."

"How do I recognize the group my Lady."

"It's very easy this group has a hanyou, a kitsune, a fire cat, a monk and a demon slayer. Go to this group and tell them that this letter is for Inu Yasha from a well wisher."

"Indeed a rare combination. But if I remember correctly Inu Yasha is our Lords half-brother."

"True this is the same brother. Remember don't tell this to anyone okay or else it will be the last time you face the earth." Saying this a wide grin spread across her face."

Messengers Pov

Lady Yumi's smile doesn't seem good it is better I do what she says or else I am going to be fed to her servants.

"I will be leaving right away and I promise this will not be noticed by anyone else."


	7. The letter

Don't own INU YASHA

* * *

After a week.

"Mmmm, Mmmm."

"Inu Yasha stop making this noise." An irritated Sango spoke up after hearing fifteen minutes of Inu Yasha's Mmmm's and Hmmm's. To her approval three heads nodded side by side.

"What are you three nodding in her approval? I'm just enjoying the food."

"Then instead of making those pathetic noises you should have just thanked me cause you wouldn't have had this food without me."

"You are worse than that mangy wolf."

"Inu Yasha talk to Amaro properly after all what he is saying is correct." Smiling at Amaro who was grinning like a fool but turned angry when she found out Inu Yasha was sniffing out not bothering to listen. "Heh I am speaking to you so better listen."

"Feh whatever your wolfy is so dull that he can't smell a demon coming towards us that to fast."

"Heh half-breed don't think I didn't smell him I just wanted to see how soon you would find out."

/Yah right! What an answer to hide his mistake/ Miroku thought. "Inu Yasha do you recognize the demon."

"I do but can't place it. It belongs to Uhm…" Seeing the messenger come he stopped.

"You must be Inu Yasha prince of western lands. Good Evening my Lord. Yes a slayer, a kitsune, a monk a half-demon and a fire cat you definetly are the group I am searching for."

"Hum cut short with the lord and all I am Inu Yasha that's that."

"Very well my Lo… I mean Inu Yasha. I have a letter to be delivered to you from La… someone in the western castles."

"Who?"

"I am not permited to say who."

"Anyways I should go. Oh! Forgive me Lord Amaro I did not know you travel with this group."

"No worries messenger."

"Goodbye."

Messengers POV

Getting away from the group I wonder why Lady Yumi didn't mention that Lord Amaro and a strange lady is also with them.  
**Have you ever seen Lady Yumi say everything as it is. **Now that you mention No.** I still wonder what is present in that letter.** Who knows and who wants to know from that grin on Lady's face I think Lord Inu Yasha is going to have a heart attack.

"WHAT THE $$&#$"

**Quite the heart attack expected. **True and it is quite loud also I pity him for whatever is written in the letter is sure not good.

Normal POV with Inu Yasha

"Someone from the western lands has sent you a letter." Miroku stated in a shocked position.

"Yea it looks like that."

"Well come on open it."

"Hmm."

"Wait Inu Yasha." Kikyo said while climbing down from the tree.

"Kikyo, what is it."

"It could be a trap let me see."

"Yea right it could. See guys how much she cares about me."

"Yea, Yea." A chorus of voices retorted.

"It's safe open it."

"Right lets see Mmmm. WHAT THE $$&#$?"

"What happened Inu Yasha why are you behaving as if you are on fire?" An amused Amaro asked.

"Shut up you wolf."

"Give the letter to me Inu Yasha." Miroku stated taking the letter from him.

"Read it aloud Miroku."

"Yes Sango as you say."

_Dear_

_Fool, stupid, idiot, mutt, dog breath, puppy eared, ego static, bastard, useless, worthless, selfish, back stabber, stupid, two timer, psychotic, dumb, filthy, half-breed_

_INU YASHA,_

_I am so pleased to write this letter to you. Heard a lot about you don't think I have a good impression of yours. I just wrote this letter to inform you that a certain raven haired miko I think named Kagome is with your dear, cute and icy half brother. He is taking good care of your little miko. Infact there is also another side of the story. Your little miko fancies our Lord. Even the kitsune, your little Shippo is with him and he is very pleased I must say. Oh! Did I mention their first kiss was so sweet it got tears in my eyes? Even Shippo is planning to start call our Lord Dad. Hmm I know you will be feeling low but hey after all now they are mates. Love to see your reaction when you read this letter. Anyways enjoy with your walky talky mate while Kagome enjoys her life with hers. Anyways Sayonara for now till we meet next time._

_From_

_A well wisher of INU… nah no of LORD SESSHOMARU_

_P. S – Did I mention that a pup is going to be born soon enough? Better late than never._

"Uh! Inu Yasha calm down." Miroku replied after reading the letter.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN YOU FOOL."

"Inu Yasha we do not know for sure if Kagome is there this must just be some prank." Sango reasoned

"Hmm you may be right."

"Inu Yasha what is this."

"What is what Kikyo?"

"This, it dropped when you opened the letter."

"Let me see, it is a green material sniff sniff. WHY IS KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU'S SCENT ALL OVER THIS GRRR."

"Give it to me dog boy, it does smell like your brother and my lady. I am going to kill your brother if he has even laid a hand on Kagome."

"I'm gonna kill him first."

"If we are really set for killing Sesshomaru then we should set of soon. It is quite a distance to the west." Miroku interfered

"Yea let's go."

"Uhm Inu Yasha how far is the castle."

"It takes a week for anyone with demon blood Kikyo and if mortals are with you than roughly ten days."

"Then we should leave immediately."

IN WESTERN CASTLE

"They must have got my message by now. Gee the half breed must be boiling by now. It's time to have fun now. Yes ladies and gentlemen now we are playing make Sesshomaru and Kagome fall in love."


	8. the week challenge

I don't own Inu Yasha

* * *

Kagome's POV

It had been a week of her staying with Sesshomaru. A lot had happened in that time. She and the ice demon were friends. Shippo had increased his power. Rin had considered her as a second mother and a close friend. Jaken had accepted her as a powerful human and started calling her lady. She had increased her power tremendously. But the most surprising was Sesshomaru's openness and the attraction to him. This was one thing she could not understand.

Smiling when Rin came to her with a crown she bowed her head to let Rin place it on her. Everything had happened so fast but still everything was clear in her mind. She still remembered the day Rin had asked her if she could call her Mama.

_Flashback_

_It had been mid week since Kagome had joined the castle. She had finished training and had improved massively. She had a fixed schedule. Get up. train. Eat breakfast. Train with village miko. Eat lunch. Teach Rin and Shippo. Have tea. Play with Rin and Shippo. Have a bath. Eat dinner. Sleep. This routine was followed every week. It was the time to play with the kids. Shippo already considered her as a mother so when Kagome sat under the tree she saw Rin walking to her shyly and said "Uhm! Lady Kagome."_

"_Yes Rin."_

"_Rin wants to ask you something and hope that you say yes."_

"_What is it Rin."_

"_Well canIcallyoumommy."_

"_Whoa Rin! Slowly and clearly."_

"_Ok! Can... I … call...you … mommy."_

"_Oh my God Rin!"_

"_If you mind it I won't call you I am sorry." Saying so she got up and started to run but Kagome caught her wrist and made her sit on her lap._

"_Of course Rin you can call me mommy. I would love to be a happy family with all of you."_

"_Yea! Rin has a mommy now Rin will go and tell Lord Sesshomaru."_

"_INDEED Rin." A voice sounded from behind._

"_Oh! Lord Sesshomaru did you hear Rin has a mother."_

"_I heard quite well Rin. Congratulations and thank you Kagome."_

"_Oh! It's quite okay."_

Present Day

Since that day Rin and Shippo called her Kagome mommy. She still remembered the day Jaken had also started giving her respect.

_Flashback_

"_Don't know why Lord Sesshomaru still has Inu Yasha's wrench. Even still why do I have to cater her? Like now to go and pick her up from the village miko's house." An angry Jaken muttered while going to get Kagome._

"_Hey Jaken good you are here on time."_

"_Yeah, Yeah come on wrench."_

"_Idiot!!!"_

_While walking Kagome sensed an oni presence._

"_I sense an oni Jaken."_

"_Whatever wrench you are so weak must be your illusion."_

_Accepting his answer they kept on walking till the oni decided to show itself._

"_Hmm I am hungry."_

"_Told you Jaken."_

"_Shut up and run."_

"_Want the toad." The oni roared._

_Jaken used his staff but in vain. Kagome came in between but was picked up by the oni and thrown in a tree. The oni was about to gulp down Jaken when Kagome used her miko powers and finished the oni._

"_Let's get back to the castle Jaken."_

"_Hmm."_

_On reaching the castle they found Sesshomaru outside._

"_What happened to you Kagome? Jaken you shall be punished."_

"_But my L..."_

"_Enough."_

"_Sesshomaru it isn't Jaken's fault I went adventuring around when an oni attacked. Jaken came in time to save me."_

"_Is that so then Jaken you will be rewarded."_

"_Thank you my lord. Can I go and attend to Rin now."_

"_Yes."_

"_Good Day My Lord. Good day Lady Kagome."_

_Saying so Jaken went inside leaving a wide mouthed Kagome._

"_It was the other way round wasn't it Kagome."_

"_Heh! Heh! Yeah."_

"_Strange you save a mere servant."_

"_But look on the positive side at least I get respect."_

"_Yes that you did."_

Present Time

"Hey where did you fly away?"

"Oh! Yumi what are you doing?"

"I am here since god knows when but you where dreaming. Anyways I found this among your clothes."

"Oh! My pocket calendar."

"What's a calendar?"

"A calendar is a set of pages where dates, weeks and months are written. Like see here today is 27th September which is a Tuesday. Then 28th - 30th September proceeds. September only has 30 days so it goes to the next month that is October."

"Oh!"

"This is a week. It consists of seven days. A month consists of 30/31/28 days depending."

"Why is this highlighted?"

"Oh! That is because 6th October is my birthday."

"Wow birthday that is great."

"Mommy, Mommy."

"Yes Rin, Shippo what is it."

"Will you play tag with us?"

"Sure."

"Yeaah!!"

Yumi's POV

At least now I can keep a target on when and how to get the two together. I promise in seven days only in seven days I will get them to mate each other. The hanyou will take at least nine days so he will arrive at the time of Kagome's birthday. Oh! Sesshomaru has been listening to our conversation. That look in his eyes is worth seeing while he is watching Kagome.

* * *

Kagome's birthday was a fluke. I really am not aware when it is so I just put in a date 


End file.
